Fireworks Confessions
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: The Winter War has finally came to an end but Rukia has something to confess to Orihime. What is it? Read and find out.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like this story. It's my first RukiHime story. Please enjoy.**

****

There was great celebration in the Seireitei; the Winter War has at last came to an end but the losses weren't great. Ichigo Kurosaki was greatly wounded during his battle against Sosuke Aizen. Aizen was now dead but Ichigo was hurt badly; even now a week after the war, he was still unconscious. Captain Unohana of Squad 4 did all she could to heal him but it wasn't enough.

Two friends of his, Rukia Kuchiki and Inoue Orihime, never left his side. They were deeply concerned for their dear friend. Rukia was also wounded; her arm was in a sling and would be for a good month. Both women looked so different; Rukia's hair had grown longer and was past her shoulders. And Orihime, she looked so much mature and yet still had that bubbly attitude about her.

For months now, Rukia had feelings for the young school girl that she couldn't explain nor comprehend at the time but she realized now that it was love. Rukia glanced at the orange-haired girl out of the corner of her eye. In her eyes, Orihime was beautiful, even though the young girl wouldn't agree with her.

_**When are you going to tell her? **_Sode no Shirayuki asked her.

_She doesn't need to know. Besides…she really likes Ichigo._

_**When you were controlled by that Bount, she did everything to save you and you fought the Arrancars to protect her and almost gave your life for her. If that's not love, I do not know what is.**_

Rukia scoffed inwardly. _She did that because I'm her friend and she cares for me. _Rukia argued back.

"Um Rukia?" came Orihime's timid voice.

The soul reaper turned her head to the girl. "Yes Orihime? Is something wrong?" she replied.

"You just spaced out on me. Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

Rukia put on a fake smile. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Don't worry about me." She said sweetly. Oh how she hated lying to Orihime but she couldn't know her feelings. She might lose her forever.

Orihime crossed her arms and stared down the older woman. "Rukia, you and I have been friends for over a year. I know you're lying to me."

_Damn I've been found out…_ Rukia thought helplessly. The sky grew dark as the sun set in the sky. Rukia used this chance to her advantage. "Oh it's late. I should go and rest." She said quickly as she rushed out the door, leaving Orihime confused.

"Rukia…why are you shutting me out?" she asked herself sadly.

"Damn, I'm a fool." Rukia cursed herself as she walked through the Seireitei. "Why couldn't I just find the courage to tell her my feelings?" A sigh escaped the small soul reaper's lips as she walked around the Seireitei once and headed back to the 4th Division. She slid the door open to Ichigo's room with head bowed.

"'Bout time you got back, Rukia." A gruff voice said to her.

Her head snapped up and saw Ichigo sitting up in bed." I-Ichigo? When did you wake up?"

He scoffed. "About an hour ago. I was surprised you weren't here with Orihime. Why did you leave anyways?" Rukia remained silent as her bangs covered her eyes. "Is because of your feelings for her?" he prompted.

Rukia looked at him with shock in her eyes. "H-How did you…?"

Ichigo smirked. "It was pretty obvious. I mean you fought harder against the Arrancars to save her. Why haven't you told her yet?"

The dark-haired soul reaper looked down in shame as tears welled up in her eyes. She clenched her fists, trying her hardest not to cry. "Ichigo…she'll hate me…I know she will." She said as a sob tore through her. She fell onto Ichigo's bed, body shaking from the sobs.

Ichigo hated to see girls cry but Rukia was his friend. He laid a hand on her head, causing her to look up at him. "She won't hate you, she could never hate you. You mean everything to her. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, she will still be your friend." He said with a small smile gracing his features.

More tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped the bed sheets. "Idiot…" she muttered to herself.

She sat there for a moment then decided to get up and tell Orihime the truth. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Ichigo." She said softly as she wiped her violet eyes.

The young man patted her head. "Go get her midget." He said as he messed up her hair, receiving a nice hit on the head. He glared at her while rubbing his head before laughing. "Same old Rukia…"

"Where did Orihime said she was going?"

"Eh? She said she was gonna go wait at the Manor for ya so you and her could watch the fireworks together. Better hurry up. The fireworks are about to start."

Rukia smiled and ran out the door almost running into Unohana. "Goodness. What has Kuchiki all riled up?" the calm captain asked while Ichigo remained silent, just smiling.

Rukia ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the Manor. She panted and bent over when she got there, trying to get her breath back. She looked up and saw Orihime sitting on the roof with the moonlight shining on her. "Hime…" she breathed out before jumping onto the roof. "Orihime." She said to the girl.

Orihime jumped and squealed slightly. "Rukia, you scared me!" she exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. Ichigo told me you'd be here." She sat next to the girl, looking at the moon. "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly earlier."

"It's fine, really but I just want to know what is wrong with you, Rukia." She said looking at the older woman. Orihime slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out her hand. She rested her hand on Rukia's cheek, making the soul reaper to tense up but look at her none the less. "What is wrong?" she asked again.

Rukia absent-mindedly leaned into the girl's hand, loving the feel of her soft skin. Suddenly she remembered why she was there. _I can't tell her…I just can't. She'll leave me and I'll be alone once again. _Tears once again filled her eyes and one lone tear slid down her cheek and hit Orihime's hand.

"Rukia, why are you crying? What's wrong? Please I want to help you feel better." Orihime cried helplessly as she watched her friend cry. _ She means too much to me to have her upset. _

"Orihime, I have feelings for you that I shouldn't be having for another girl but I just can't help myself." Rukia said softly as she gripped her pant legs. She used all her strength to look at the girl in the eyes. "I love you, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime emitted a soft gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. The only sound to be heard was the sound of people cheering in the Seireitei who were waiting for the fireworks to start.

They sat in silence before Rukia bowed her head. "Forgive me, Orihime. You must not feel the same. I will leave you alone in peace." She said crestfallen as she moved to stand up but a grip on her arm forced her to stay seated. She looked back and saw Orihime's firm yet soft hand gripping her arm.

"Before you, I only had Tatsuki in my life after my brother died. She is my best friend but you, Rukia…there was always something about you. I wanted to save you so much when you going to be executed and you protected my and almost died for me. I didn't why you would do to such lengths to save me but I know now that everything you did was because you love me and…I love you too, Rukia." The orange-haired girl said softly with tears in her eyes.

Rukia gently grabbed Orihime's hand on her arm and held it tight in her own hand. They leaned closer but there was an explosion from the fireworks that caused the two girls to jump. They looked up at the sky and looked back to each, laughing together. "How about we try that again?" the dark haired girl leaned closer again.

Orihime felt her heart race as she felt Rukia's warm breath against her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Rukia's soft lips against hers. She felt as though she would die of happiness. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck, pulling her close. Fireworks were going on behind them, creating beautiful colors in the sky as the people watched in awe.

The two pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed and both smiling like fools. Rukia opened her eyes and kissed Orihime's head. "I love you, Orihime." She whispered softly.

Orihime's eyes opened and looked at Rukia with love in her eyes. "I love you, Rukia." They settled back into their original spots, Orihime lying her head on Rukia's shoulder as their hands remained entwined as they watched the fireworks burst in the sky.

**A/N: Yeah…lots of fluff but I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review.**


End file.
